In Joy and Sorrow
by shedyourmask
Summary: I heard the tape being placed into the VCR but thought nothing of it. The first moan caught my attention. I swung my head around, and there I was 5 feet away, on the TV, with the star basketball player.Brathan, Naley, Leyton, and many more.


"**In Joy and Sorrow"**

By: shedyourmask

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Well, except for my fantasies

Summary: _I heard the tape being placed into the VCR but thought nothing of it. The first moan caught my attention. I swung my head around, and there I was 5 feet away, on the TV, with the star basketball player. _Brathan, Naley, Leyton, and many more.

* * *

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
__In world so hollow  
__It is breaking my heart  
__In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
__In world so hollow  
__It is breaking my heart_

"In Joy and Sorrow" - HIM

_

* * *

_

I heard the tape being placed into the VCR but thought nothing of it. The first moan caught my attention. I swung my head around, and there I was 5 feet away, on the TV, getting fucked by the star basketball player. My hair was a mess, hanging over my breasts and covering my face, but I could still tell it was me and I'm sure others could as well. Nathan had his head on my shoulders, thrusting deep and hard. I about fainted.

I vaguely heard someone ask, "Brooke?" with their soft voice. I closed my eyes thinking that it would just all disappear. As I opened them back up, I saw Nathan run up and eject the tape. He quickly turned to Skills and barked, "Where the fuck did you get this??" Skills had a baffled look on his face.

"Man, I thought this was some tape from a game. I-I-I uhh..." He started to stutter. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, dude." He reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

At that point, Nathan was looking down. Suddenly he looked up and caught my eye. I could see his embarrassment, his discomfort, but I could also see his guilt. That's what startled me; the guilt. Did he purposely keep that tape? Did he still remember the time we shared together?

Both of our heads turned, however, when Haley said, "Nathan?" with a cracking voice. He went to go touch her shoulder but she jerked away. "Don't!" she exclaimed, and pushed her chair even farther away.

"Haley, stop, don't run from this." Nathan pleaded. "I can explain. I'm serious. That was way before we even met. We were both drunk..."

I cut him off with, "Really drunk." She just ignored me; like I was stealing him away from her. I was trying to help! "I really don't remember much from that night. That was like forever ago. I would never do that to you."

From behind us, I heard a snappy, "But you could do that to me? Huh, Brooke? You could do that to me, your best friend?" When I turned around I saw Peyton with an angry sneer, and Lucas looking very uncomfortable. "I remember that bracelet. I also remember when you wore it. I got it for you for your birthday. You stopped wearing it when the clasp broke, 3 months later. I was still going out with Nathan then, Brooke." She swallowed hard. "So what… all cheaters deserve to burn but you huh? What a fucking hypocrite. You're disgusting."

I responded with, "You broke up. Remember? You wanted to go out with that Zack kid, so you broke up with Nathan. It was after that one basketball game against the Cavs. We were really drunk, Peyton." I repeated. "And you guys weren't together. What's the big deal?" I winced when that came out.

Instead of Peyton answering, Haley jumped, or hobbled, from her chair and said, "Big deal? What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the big deal is. You slept with my husband, and never told me. What kind of a friend are you?"

At this point was getting really pissed off. Who are they to judge? "He never even knew your name Haley. He never knew you existed, and at that time, all he cared about was banging babes, and all I cared about was getting attention from hot guys. But we've both changed. We're not like that anymore. He loves you. That was years ago, and I thought it was just a dream. So again, I'll ask, what's the big freaking deal?"

My question was met with silence. Everyone in the room was staring at me, with the exception of Nathan whose eyes were permanently staring at the carpet, and I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as I picked up my purse from the table, someone grabbed my arm, and swung me around. Before I could say anything, a very feminine hand with dark nail-polish met my eye. The last thought that I had was, _Where in the world did she learn that?._ With that I collapsed to the ground.

Author's Note: Hey how did you like it?? Let me know with some reviews! hearts


End file.
